bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Onua
Onua is the Toa Nuva of Earth, he was formerly a Toa Mata but then he turned into Toa Nuva and then he turned into a Mistika. History Arrival on Mata Nui When Onua first arrived on Mata Nui he was in pieces. He had to reassemble himself. He traveled to Onu-Wahi and bumped into a Onu-Matoran named Onepu. The Matoran took Onua to the Turaga, Whenua. He told Onua about the Masks and Teridax. Onua explored his way to the other Toa Mata. Once the six had introduced themselves to each other, they were attacked by a storm by the doing of Makuta (Teridax). Voya Nui Onua Nuva was helping in Metru Nui to rebuild the once great city, Turaga Vakama and Turaga Dume called all six Toa Nuva to come and Talk. He told them that Mata Nui Was not only asleep he was Dieing, but the Toa did not believe him so Turaga Dume showed them his passage to the stars. The Toa asked how they could help. So the Turaga answered,"You will need the Kanohi Ignika." Although the Toa didn't know how they were going to use the mask, they believed the Great spirit would tell them what to do, Tahu thought it would be very easy, since the Toa had searched for their Kanohi masks. But Turaga Dume told them it would not be so easy! The Toa wanted to get Takanuva but Turaga Dume forbid it saying it is Takanuva's destiny to stay in Metru Nui. The Toa Did not understand why Dume was cutting down 1/7th of their power in a vital mission. Scroll of preparation The Toa were then given a scroll by Axonn and told to follow the tasks on it. They set off to the island of Mata-Nui to complete their first task which, much to their disliking, involved releasing the Bohrok onto the island. They were sent to the island of Xia next in search of the Staff of Artahka, they forced Roodaka to turn the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah and lost the spear to Makuta Icarax. They chased the Makuta back to the island of Karzahni. Kopaka was defeated by the Makuta as were several of this other team mates. Gali managed to make him retreat tough until Tahu and the others awoke. The Toa Nuva were then given separate tasks. Onua and Pohatu went after the Heart of the Visorak, Gali was sent to oversee the Bohrok’s work on Mata-Nui, and Lewa was sent to collect a sun-dial and leave it outside the Archives, and Tahu and Kopaka set off to Artidax. The group were then sent to the island of Daxia to watch as the world was repaired by the Staff of Artahka. When the damage of the Great-Cataclysm was repaired, they were sent to the island of Artahka to receive new adaptable armour. The next thing they knew Artahka had teleported them into the Universe Core. Karda Nui The Toa Nuva arrived in the middle of a battle between a group of Av-Matoran and three Makuta. (Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox) With the Toa’s help the Makuta fled and the Toa were welcomed to the village of Karda-Nui. The team then decided to split, leaving three Toa to protect the Matoran and three to explore the Swamp below. Tahu, along with Gali and Onua journeyed down to the Swamp Of Secrets to solve the mysreries of Karda-Nui. The Team, now called the 'Toa Mistika', split up to search the Swamp, agreeing to sent an elemental blast at the sky if they were in danger. Onua was captured by Bitil by the power of his Nynrah Ghostblaster. {2008}} [[Category:Toa] Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2008 Category:Earth Category:Matoran Universe Category:2001 Sets Category:2002 Sets Category:2008 Sets